Brisingr (book)
Book Three of the Inheritance trilogy has no release date yet; some speculation points to a 2007 release date, following the releases of Eldest in 2005 and Eragon in 2003; author Christopher Paolini has said that he is trying to finish writing the book by spring of 2007. Due to the size of the book, however, the release date may be pushed back to 2008. It is rumored among fans that the book will be titled Empire, continuing the alliteration of the other titles in the trilogy: both begin with the letter 'E', and contain six letters. No title has been confirmed or denied by author Christopher Paolini. This means that any ideas from fans are pure speculation; the book could just as easily be called "Expect", "Ending", "Elvish", "Enigma", "Extras", "Emerge", "Eridor", "Endust", "Escape", "Ernest" or "Exodus". All of these are obviously unlikely, but technically just as valid as "Empire". One must not forget that the titles of the other two books in the trilogy were directly related to major characters. There is a rumor that the title is Glaedr, which is based on the poster of Glaedr in the special edition, and that the cover features Glaedr: this latter statement is false. The cover features a green dragon, as stated by Paolini. There is a possibility that Roran might be the next Dragon Rider, considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are "related", though if Arya and Eragon do become an item, there is also valid ground for Arya to become the third Rider. The cover of book three will feature an emerald-green dragon, facing right. Facts *The final dragon egg, which is in the possession of Galbatorix, is a male. There may be yet another dragon, as rumor has it. * The new rider as stated in an interview with Christopher Paolini "readers shouldn't be shocked by the identity of the new Rider, though it may be "a tad bit surprising", it is believed to be somebody that has been in all of the books because Christopher also stated that there were many hints in both books as to the identity of the new rider. * The new rider will most likely be Arya Dröttningu because she is a female elf and Eragon is a male "elf" and Saphira's affection for her dragon will give Eragon affection for not the dragon, but the rider. This is also likely because if Saphira mates with her dragon, that would affect her feelings toward Eragon and make the prophesized "epic romance" foretold by Angela. It could also be Roran, although this does not hold with Eragon's premonition in the first book. * The picture of the dragon above will definitely not be the right cover because if you look at the side of each book it has only a small picture of the dragon on the cover's eye. Inside the first and second book on the first few pages you will see an eye that does not match that of Saphira or Thorn. In fact, the dragon above is Glaedr (turned green through an imaging program). *The book will be much longer then Eldest, a fact that Cristopher Paolini has confirmed in interviews done by Shurtugal. * A green dragon will be present in the book, as evidence that the cover will consist of a green dragon looking to the east. Whether or not the green dragon is Galbatorix's egg is undetermined (although assumed to be). This dragon has been confirmed in Eldest to be a male, and will possibly become Saphira's mate. *In the Special Features of the collectors edition of the Eragon movie, Christopher Paolini refers to Book III as Empire. Unresolved plot threads * Eragon's dream where possibly he and another (female) rider hold hands underneath two flying dragons * Nasuada's mother- Who is she? * The weapon underneath the Menoa Tree's roots * The Rock of Kuthian and the Vault of Souls * The fate of the last dragon egg * The strange beasts of Vroengard * The reason Galbatorix lost half of his army in the Spine * The claimant of the Dwarven throne * Eragon's departure from Alagaësia * The seven words that Brom revealed to Eragon as he was dying (Possibly the name of the Ancient Language) * The fate of Roran (could also be the new Rider for they, Eragon, Roran, and Murtagh are related) * The Grey Folk * Eragon's true name * Saphira's mate * Selena's fortune, as foretold by Angela * Brom's words to Saphira when he thought he might die after the events in Teirm * Katrina's fate, along with the fate of Sloan, the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka * Thorn's growth from hatchling to being able to breath fire in 3 to 4 months (Note: there is no proof to how long Eragon was being tutored by Oromis. It could be as little as a month, as much as ten months) * Eragon's epic romance, as foretold by Angela * Eragon obtaining a new sword after his was taken by Murtagh - although this could be the weapon under the Menoa tree or one of the swords rescued by elven family's from the Wyrdfell * The New Rider and his/her dragon * The fate of Oromis * The fate of Murtagh * The truth of the gods (what they really are) * Saphira's promise of repairing Isidar Mithrim. * Eragon's promise to return to the elves and his other promise to save Katrina with Roran. * Eragon's promise to lift his blessing/curse from Elva * How Glaedr was injured — speculation points to his knuckles belonging to Angela the herbalist/witch * How the Riders made Oromis The Cripple Who is Whole * What lies beyond the borders of Alagaësia * Murtagh's true name * Possibility of another sibling between Murtagh and Eragon as it is the Inheritance trilogy, also because Murtagh mentioned that the sword didn't belong to the youngest when he claimed it back as the Eldest so there could be a child who is in the middle, who could be the new Dragon Rider * The name of the ancient Language. * The identity of the blind beggar, the second person Solembum talked to - Speculated to be Morzan, could also be Oromis. * The fate of Orik - Speculated to become heir to the dwarven throne as Hrothgar named him thus when adopting him. * Truths about werecats and their mysterious abilities * Who the only other people who could beat Brom were. * The original Rider of Shruikan and whether or not Shruikan feels bonded to Galbatorix * It is heavily speculated that Shruikan will flee from Galbatorix's side and Galbatorix will ride a Lethrblaka instead. * How Thorn grew so fast, black magic? * Brom's history and many secrets * Possibility of Brom being Eragon's father. (Angela told Eragon that Brom loved a woman and it was his affection that was her undoing. The poem Blagden recited also suggests Eragon and Murtagh being only half-brothers.) See also *''Eragon'' *''Eldest'' External links *Alagaesia.com the official Inheritance trilogy site Category:Inheritance books